modernwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Warfare Wiki:Requests for Adminship
Submiting an Request for Adminship To submit a request for adminship, you need to put your username and why you feel you would make a good admin in the section, Requests for Adminship. To have a RfA passed, you need to have 75% of the votes toward you support. Rules to submit an RfA or RfB To qualify for an Administrator or Bureaucrat, you need to: *Have no record of serious offenses (e.g Vandalism, Personal Attacks), if you have done an offensive action, the info could be taken and used against you by someone who opposes your RfA, and if brought up will be taken into account into the decision of you becoming an Admin. * Have at least 100 mainspace edits. (Doesn't count for people made Admins before this rule). * Have not been blocked in the past two months. *Have been around for at least 1 month (Doesn't count for already made Admins). *Be known and trusted by other users, that's why it's a good idea to have a good first impression on the community. Rules to vote *You must have 50 mainspace edits. *You must have been here at least 3 days. *New users can't vote. Sorry, but that's the way it works, somebody could easily make a bunch of dummy accounts, all voting for their friend's Adminship and unfairly turning the tide of the vote, if it is the case that there are sockpuppets voting for an Admin, then the votes will be both discounted and Strike-throughed, and all Sockpuppets and Sockpuppet controller (If there is one) will all be Blocked. Glossary of Votes Strong Support - You think this person would be an amazing admin. Support - You think this person would be a good admin. Neutral leaning support - You aren't sure, but you think they might be a good admin. Neutral - You aren't sure at all. Neutral leaning oppose '- You aren't sure, but you think they might be a bad admin. '''Oppose '- You don't think this person would make a good admin. 'Strong oppose '- You do not think this person would be a good admin at all. '''Not Yet - A vote saying that you will vote support sometime in the future. Requests for Adminship Cpt.Z (closed) I, Cpt.Z am requesting to become a admin on this wiki. I have edited well on this wiki in just one day. I have created many articles like SBS, Iraq War, CFMC, C14 Timberwolf, ACOG and a few others. I feel that I am a big contribution to the wiki and could handle it better with sysop tools. This is all as I am going to school tommorow. Cpt.Z 01:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Support:1 Neutral:3 Oppose:0 Weak Support - You definatly deserve and will use your powers greatly, yet we don't need more admins. But for you, I am going to make an exception. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 01:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Neutral/Not Yet - 'Though you do deserve and I believe you will not abuse them, we are not in need of Admins at this time, mabey when we get a little bigger, than you will be perfect for Adminship. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 01:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) '''Neutral - '''I think we should expand more before adding more admins, but once we get more people, you are definately the right man for the job. 01:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you all for voting. Cpt.Z 01:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) '''Neutral' - The wiki has enough admins as of now. 04:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you all for voting. I am this RfA due to the fact that there are too many sysops at the moment. RfA unsuccessful -''' User withdrew RfA Cpt.Z 12:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Bravo Five-Nine I hereby nominate Bravo Five-Nine for the position of sysop. He has created over 20 pages, is friendly, professional, and liked. He has made big contributions for this wiki. 18:26, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Support: 2 Neutral: 3 Oppose: 0 '''Support - As nominator. 18:26, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Neutral - He has been a great help, but we don't need anymore sysops right now. I have given him rollback rights, so until we need a new sysop, those will have to do. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 20:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Neutral - Bravo 59 has been the greatest help to this wiki. Bravo has demonstrated that he is able to handle wiki situations maturely and effectively. The only thing holding back my vote is the fact that there is too many admins. Cpt.Z 20:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Support - 'He is an extremely great user and has helped this wiki a lot, he deserves sysop powers. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 19:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) '''Neutral leaning support' - He would make an excellent admin, but at the moment we have enough. Rollback rights are good though. 20:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC)